


It's Just a Shirt

by funidontlikeyoueither



Series: Short KB Fics [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funidontlikeyoueither/pseuds/funidontlikeyoueither
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Short KB Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162439
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	It's Just a Shirt

“Take it off.”

Kurt smirked at Sebastian. “Oh? And if I don’t? What are you going to do to me?”

“Take. It. Off.”

Kurt frowned. Sebastian was being serious, he actually had a problem with Kurt wearing his shirt. “What’s wrong?”

“That’s my shirt.”

“And?”

“I don’t like it. It’s too boyfriend-y.”

Kurt sighed. “I don’t have any other choice. You spilt wine on my shirt and it’s in the wash.”

“Be shirtless, then.”

“It’s cold.”

“Not my problem.”

Kurt flinched. “Why are you being like this?”

“I’m sorry, have I ever been kind to you?”

“Yes, you have, actually. You’ve taken care of me when I was sick, you’ve gone to the movies with me. Do you remember when you told Blaine off when he tried to get me back? Then you spent _Valentine’s Day_ with me.”

“Those were just friend things,” Sebastian snapped.

“And wearing your shirt is crossing the line?”

“Yes!”

“Fine!” Kurt ripped the shirt off and threw it at Sebastian. “You’re pathetic.”

“You’re the one that keeps trying to be my boyfriend when I made it perfectly clear that this is just sex.”

Kurt snorted. “ _As if_ I would want you. Why would I chase after some stupid meerkat when I can do way better?”

“Then do better. Why are you still here?”

“I don’t even know.” Kurt stormed over to the door, but, just before he left, he muttered, “Grow up, Sebastian.”


End file.
